


Until the End of Our Days

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Sarek to Amanda while on a diplomatic mission alone.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Our Days

Until the End of Our Days  
by Terry L. Gardner

Sarek/Amanda  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I just write about them.  
Summary: A letter from Sarek to Amanda while on a diplomatic mission alone.

 

My beloved wife Amanda

You are the only one in this universe that can bring a smile to my lips. Never did I believe that we would be together, parted and never parted, always and never touching and touched. You are my heart, my world, my everything. I don't know what I would do without you.

You have come into my life and shown me true love, that there is such a thing as love and happiness and that happiness is being with you. With all of my heart, mind and soul, I cherish you. The day you came into my life was the most wonderful day that I have been blessed with yet.

I miss you my t'hyla, my beloved, and will be home soon to take you into my arms. I will cherish you until the end of our days.

Your husband,  
Sarek


End file.
